Star Wars Terminator War
by Ben Griggs
Summary: The Republic has found Earth while searching for a CIS fleet. They agree to aid the Resistance in their fight against the machines. Mostly a Terminator: Salvation video game crossover but it will be long enough to include the movie as well. Read And Review. ON HOLD FOR NOW. I DON'T OWN TERMINATOR OR STAR WARS. SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.
1. Not the Droids We're looking for

Star Wars: Terminator War

Chapter 1: Not the droids we're looking for

General Kenobi's fleet came out of hyperspace in the Sol system on the edge of Republic space. He turned to his clone commander.

"Cody, what do we know about this system?" he asked

"Uncharted. Nothing beyond a basic survey from several hundred years ago. Nine planets orbiting a G-type star. Third planet inhabitable, fourth would need terraforming for it to be habitable. An asteroid belt between the third and fourth planet." replied Cody

"So why are we here?" asked Obi-Wan

"A CIS ship made the jump to hyperspace on a vector that passes through this solar system. We're to search the system and then rejoin Commander Skywalker's fleet."

"Understood, very well. Begin the search, launch reconnaissance fighters to extend our sensor range."

After several hours of fruitless searching, a fighter picked up an old style radio transmission. "General Kenobi, we're picking up a radio transmission from the third planet sir."

"Put it through."

"_This is John Connor, if you're listening to this you are the resistance..._

"The rest is garbled sir."

"Should I set a course for the third planet?"

"Yes. And try to contact this John Connor, we need to know what exactly they're resisting."

"Yes sir."

John Connor popped up from cover and fired a ten-round burst into a T-600. The rounds pinged of the skeletal armor. "Aerostats!" someone yelled. "Let's finish off this T-600 first! Everyone fire on the upper chest that is where it is vulnerable." Twenty assorted rifles and shotguns targeted a single T-600. It's armor shrugged off most of it but pieces began to fall off. "Keep it up, we've almost got it!" he yelled. A few more seconds of continuous fire and the T-600 fell to its knees glowing blue. "It's gonna blow! take cover!"

Everyone ducked as the Terminator's small reactor went critical and exploded with the force of a few pounds of C4. "Aerostats on the left flank! AHHHH!" someone said.

"Take'em down!"

A fierce five minute fight and the Aerostats were destroyed.

"_Command to all resistance fighters we're pulling back. I repeat fall back._"

"Engage, retreat, engage retreat. This is no way to win a war." said one of the resistance fighters.

"Until we can get our hands on those plasma guns, we'll have to make due with what we got. You heard Command let's fall back to base, make sure we aren't followed." said Connor.

Five hours later after a game of cat and mice with the Machines, John Connor and his group of fighters returned to base at the Griffith Observatory near Los Angeles. The resistance leader, a former Marine Colonel nodded to him. "Connor, we managed to get some power to the telescope. You won't believe what we found coming to Earth. Take a look."

Connor put his eye up to the eyepiece and immediately saw what the Colonel was talking about. "It looks like a triangle. Could it be an asteroid?"

"No...it's slowing down."

"What?"

"It's slowing down. We think it may be an alien spaceship."

"My mom never told me about any aliens. Maybe they can help us?"

"Maybe they'll destroy the Earth itself and put us all out of our misery."

"Sir? I'm getting a transmission. On the same frequency you use for your daily broadcast. They claim they're from something called the 'Galactic Republic'. They want to speak with John Connor." said a radioman

"Put them through."

"_Hello? John Connor?"_

"This is John Connor."

"_Greetings, I am General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Galactic Republic. We received your transmission and wondered what exactly are you resisting?"_

"The Machines. They used our own weapons against us and are waging a war of extermination."

"Strange, there are no other reports of CIS droids exterminating human populations." said Cody

"_What kind of Machines are these? Who controls them?"_

"We call them Terminators. About twelve years ago, a military defense computer program called Skynet was activated and quickly became self aware. It took over all our military computers and launched our own nuclear weapons against us. Several major cities were destroyed, governments also fell in short order. Three billion people were killed in the initial attack, about half the world's population. We call it Judgment Day. We've been fighting the Machines ever since. We're still using projectiles. Skynet has already developed plasma-based weapons. Our rifles are no match for the Terminators."

They both switched to another frequency to reduce the chance of Skynet eavesdropping on their continued, giving Kenobi a short history of Earth. Kenobi responded with a shorter history of the Republic and its current crisis. Connor recounted the first days after judgment day, the extermination camps the executions. The humans who went crazy and became savages. He also gave Kenobi a short geography of the earth, detailing hemispheres, former countries, states and cities.

As Kenobi listened, his jaw dropped involuntarily. _"By the force. We'll see what we can do. Our forces are spread thin but I will ask if we can help here."_

"Sir, I have an idea. We may not be able to destroy the machines with what we have but we can equip the resistance with weapons and supplies. We could probably spare a platoon or two of clones. Maybe just a squad of Commandos to help organize and set strategic goals." said Cody

Kenobi nodded. "I agree." he turned back to the radio

"_Connor? I've talked with my officers. Although we can't really do much right now, we'll send down what supplies we can spare."_

"Much appreciated General. We're about to make an assault on Skynet facilities in Los Angeles. We could use the help."

_"I'll come down with a couple squads of troops. We'll help you out, leave you with some equipment and then be on our way. If I can arrange another supply drop, someone will come by to set it up._"

"We move our headquarters around a-lot so it might be difficult to know where we're going to be."

"_We'll figure something out. We'll be down shortly."_

"I suggest you come with heavy escort. Skynet will detect you soon it might send a few nukes your way."

"_Thank you for the advice. Kenobi out."_

In the observatory, cheers rang out.

Help was coming.


	2. Help from above

Chapter 2: Help from above

General Kenobi, Commander Cody and several gunships worth of clone troopers landed near the observatory. Skynet had tried to intercept them but the ARC-170 fighters escorting the gunships destroyed the HK-aerials that attacked them. Other fighters destroyed what few spy satellites remained in orbit and also intercepted a pair of nuclear-tipped ICBMs targeting the Republic cruiser. General Kenobi talked with Connor about the Jedi and the Clone wars. Then they discussed the battle plans for Los Angeles. The clones broke into smaller groups and taught the resistance fighters about the DC-15 blaster rifle and the DC-15s sidearm. Every resistance fighter at least got a fact that it recharges itself is a plus no extra ammo to carry. They were also familiarized with the thermal detonator a type of grenade. The clones also carried ECD grenades to test the effectiveness against the Terminators. A Clone Commando squad was assigned to Connor to not only protect but advise him as well.

The assault on Skynet came fast and hard. ARC-170 starfighters greatly outclassed the HK-aerials even with the plasma guns which were a similar technology to blasters but not quite as powerful. Several HKs were destroyed in the opening minutes of the battle with a barrage of concussion missiles. While the ARCs held air superiority, some old Air Force fighters joined the battle as well getting a handful of aerial kills. Helicopters joined by a dozen Republic gunships landed in the center of LA near what the resistence called 'Skynet Central'. The resistence advanced into the city. The blasters they were given quickly proved to be more effective than the old rifles they used. Several T-600 were taken down in just a few short bursts. Kenobi was there, deflecting plasma bolts and slicing Terminators in half. A T-7T rushed at him and Kenobi used the force to flip over it and stab it in the back, destroying its reactor. ECD grenades proved effective as well as they shut down machines for several minutes while they rebooted, giving the resistence enough time to slap some packs of C4 on them and set them to go off when the machines rebooted.

Then over the comm. everything changed. "_General Kenobi, a fleet of Separatists ships have dropped out of hyperspace. We have to withdraw. We're sending gunships to pick you up."_

"No! We're staying through the battle. Get the fleet out of here, led them away. Then come back for us."

_"But sir"-_

"Get out of here Captain. That's an order. Pick up whoever you can. Jump to hyperspace as soon as the gunships are onboard."

_"...understood. We'll be back sir."_

"I know."

Kenobi turned to Connor, "I guess we're on our own."

"Looks like it. Command this is Connor, requesting orders."

"_Connor, Skynet is massing for a counterstrike. We can't hold them off. Get to the evac point. We have choppers on the way. Kenobi, a few of your gunships are sticking around. We'll use them to cover us."_

"Understood. Connor out. We better get moving. The evac is this way."

Connor pointed to a building across the street. He nodded to the Commandos.

"Covering fire!" yelled the leader.

The four commandos broke from cover and sprayed automatic blaster-fire at the approaching machines. They didn't duck for cover but it did distract them long enough for the group to make it across the street. Kenobi deflected plasma bolts as he crossed then the commandos came. The last one, the leader let off a long burst that took down a T-600. The energy rounds punched through the heavy metal and destroying its reactor core.


	3. Fighting Retreat

A/N: This story is on hold for now. I'll be concentrating on Halo: Elite Force and pretty soon Halo: Defection. But I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless.

Chapter 3: Fighting Retreat

The group met up with three more resistance fighters in an abandoned building.

"General Kenobi, this is Sgt. O'Grady." said Connor

"Sgt. I'm sorry we couldn't help more than we did. Our ship would have been destroyed and the Republic wouldn't know of your predicament."

"Understandable, but these new weapons you gave us even the odds a bit. We should be able to make some headway against the Machines."

Kenobi nodded "We better keep moving."

"Right, let's move out people. Keep your heads down and stick to cover." said O'Grady.

They came out the other side of the building and were heading into the street when a resistance fighter called out. "John! look out, Aerostats."

A group of three of the flying machines came in firing mini-plasma guns. The clone commandos took them down instantly. Another trio came immediately after that and the resistance took those down as well. The group continued on until they reached a downed Aerial-HK. They took a side route through a destroyed building and ended up on the second floor. Five more aerostats attacked but were quickly destroyed. The group went down the stairs and began to cross another street.

"Stay low and keep quiet." said O'Grady.

They were forced to turn right into a building. When they were in what used to be the lobby the ceiling collapsed behind them. Then a T-600 burst through the wall.

"Go! Go! GO!" yelled Connor pointing to a hallway directly ahead.

The Commandos fired their blasters but the T-600 held up a shield of sorts, a piece of concrete, while firing its gatling gun. Two resistance fighters were killed but the rest of the group moved on.

They went out a door and a commando set a thermal detonator on the ground then rigged a trip wire across that would trigger the grenade when the Terminator came through the door. Ahead were O'Grady and Rogers. There was the HK that had crashed into the ground nearby.

"Where's Griffin and Lewis?" asked Rogers

"I'm afraid they didn't make it." said Obi-Wan

"Darn Machines, come on let's get out of here before that thing reboots." said O'Grady

Blair pointed up some stairs. "This way, everyone's upstairs."

The group went up the stairs and met up with a resistance scout.

"Well I'll be! I thought for sure ya'll were dead." said Peters still holding an older American rifle.

"Where are the choppers Peters?" asked Connor while handing him a blaster pistol.

"No choppers, gonna take trucks from a nearby depot." He turned to Kenobi "Those gunships of yours are a real help. They've been helping evac our people."

"I'm glad to hear it. We better move on before more machines show up." replied Kenobi

"So where are the trucks?" asked O'Grady

Before Peters could answer there was a flash of grey metal outside, along with the sound of jet engines.

"Sounds like that HK rebooted." said O'Grady

"What's the plan coach?" asked Peters

"Wells! Rodgers! take up positions near the windows with Peter's and Kenobi's men, draw its fire and take out any aerostats supporting it. Blair and Connor I want you to focus on shooting it down." he turned to Peters "you got any spare RPGs laying around?"

"Yea, right over there."

Connor grabbed up the RPG and reloads while the rest of the took up defensive positions. One of the commandos yelled out "Aerostats incoming!" and opened fire taking down three of them. The HK appeared in a window and John aimed and fired an RPG. It impacted the front of the HK but didn't kill it. The Hunter-Killer swung around to another building as more Aerostats invaded. The small group put out a withering amount of blaster and projectile fire. Kenobi deflected some plasma bolts then sliced through an aerostat that got too close. Connor fired another RPG and again hit the HK. "Hit it again John!" yelled Blair.

Yet another wave of Aerostats came in from the left and the HK reappeared directly ahead. As the others took down the small flyers Connor aimed and fired another RPG. _Third time's the charm_ he thought. The HK backed up but was no longer able to maintain altitude. It came at the building intent on ramming the level the resistance fighters were on but dropped like a rock when its engines went out.

The group moved outside and up a small ramp leading to a parking lot filled with burned out cars. Everyone but O'Grady got passed before a T-600 came in from behind. The group had taken cover behind a low wall while O'Grady was stuck behind a cabinet. One of the Commandos motioned him to stay there and switched to the sniper rifle attachment. Carefully he aimed and fired a powerful blaster bolt at the 600's head. The head was vaporized completely and the machine stumbled but didn't fall. "It's got a backup CPU and sensors." Connor whispered. The Commando aimed again for the reactor and fired. The bolt went straight through and killed the machine. It fell to the ground with a solid 'thunk'

O'Grady stood. "Thanks guys that was close." he said. O'Grady was headed up the ladder when a flight of Aerostats came from behind and killed him with a pair of plasma bolts. The rest immediately returned fire and destroyed them.

"We'd better go. The trucks are this way." said Connor

Four resistance fighters, four commandos and one jedi squeezed into two trucks and a van. The vehicles jumped off the roof and headed for the highway. "Gunners! watch your sectors take down those aerostats." Blair manned one fifty-caliber machine gun on a truck while Connor controlled the other. One of the Commandos popped his head out the top hatch of the van and took aim with his DC17 sniper rifle attachment. "Here they come!"

The flying machines came at them in waves and fired small plasma cannons but not one could take the firepower of two fifty-cal machine guns and a sniper rifle. Eventually they reached the highway. Then a full-size HK began tracking them. It fired its larger plasma guns but missed. "Take down that HK! Target its damaged engine." Said Connor

The two fifties and the sniper all fired on the damaged engine. It took some time and a few hundred rounds of ammo but they destroyed the bad engine. Then they proceeded to knock out its systems one by one. First the sensor pods, then the plasma cannons themselves. Then the HK hovered on the other side of a collapsed overpass. The Van's side door opened as they jumped the makeshift ramp. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and slashed at the HK as they passed. The blade severed critical hydraulic lines, the HK's engines sputtered and died. Then it dropped like a rock and exploded. "YEEEHHAAAAA!" yelled Peters "That's what I'm talking about!"

The three vehicles made it to a tunnel as another HK fired missiles at them. But instead of destroying the vehicles the missiles collapsed the entrance to the tunnels. The three vehicles stopped for a moment to catch their breath. But were then on the run once again as Aerostats came at them through the vents.

Blair and John again manned the fifties while a commando provided sniper support. The van had stopped in its tracks. The driver was yelling and cursing at it, then he pushed the gas pedal and the van roared to life. The driver put the vehicle in 'drive' and was just about to drive off when a T-600 jumped onto the hood. Luckily the commando sticking his head out the topside hatch had just reloaded his weapon and took aim. The bolt caused the machine to stumble back and off the van. The driver slammed his foot on the gas pedal and ran the machine over.

As the three vehicles roared down the tunnel they were pursued by several waves of aerostats until they came out of the tunnel onto the interstate...or what was left of it.


End file.
